1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plating device for a wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of device is adapted to position a wafer in horizontal state and to perform plating by injecting a plating fluid from the lower side onto the lower surface of the water. Conventionally, the wafer is depressed from the upper side by means of a holding means during plating process in order to support the water against the pressurized plating fluid injected from the lower side, to assure contact of the wafer with a cathode electrode and for other purposes (see Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publications Nos. 2-38472 and 2-122067 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,137,867 and 4,170,959 and so forth).
Therefore, in the conventional water plating device, a depression disc connected to a pressure cylinder or a depression means commonly used as a cathode electrode are inherently required. This equipment is positioned above the wafer during the plating process to occupy the upper side space. Since such plating devices are often employed in combination with a transporting robot apparatus for setting and removing the water, the device must have a construction and operation that permits movement of, the equipment including the depression means positioned in the upper side space of the plating device, to another position every time of setting and removing of the wafer by the transporting robot in order to avoid interface with the transporting robot.